warriorsfanfictionandroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainfall
Rainfall Status: Being written. Author: Purplemoon Series: The Journey Series Previous book: None Next book: Lunar Eclipse Approved: Not yet Prolouge Three cats sat in front of a pool that reflected the shining stars. "Are you sure this needs to happen?" asked a tom with a glowing gold pelt. Soon after, a silver sparrow flew above his head. He took a huge leap and caught a it mid-leap. Feathers fluttered down onto all three cats as the tom munched on his prize. A blue-gray she cat batted one with her paw. "Yes, Goldstar, this needs to happen. If they fail, the Five Clans will be lost forever. Even though they are still kits, they will grow up to be strong warriors. When that day comes, I am going to send them omens." the she-cat responded, trying to catch another feather. The other cat, a grey tabby tom, stood up and yowled, "Cats of StarClan, we have agreed to send these kits on a journey they will never forget. Now, all we have to do is wait." The three cats left StarClan sitting in silence. +++++++++++++++ "Relax, it will all be over soon." mewed Frostbreeze, trying to comfort Skysliver. She touched her white tail-tip on the blue-gray she cat's back as Skysliver bit down hard on a twig. A powerful ripple over her body as the last kit came out. Bronzetalon, Skysliver's mate, licked the black she-kit ferosiously. "Is that the last one?" moaned Skysliver weakly between licking a bronze-colored kit, most likely taking after his father. "Yes, I believe so." Bronzetalon responded. "What should we name them?" "I don't know... But I will think about it." she sighed, sweeping the kits to her belly. Frostbreeze was licking another tom, and she pushed him next to his mother. "I will leave you to think about your kit's names in peace." she said, padding out of the hollow and leapt across a branch to the medicine cat den. Something feels strange about one of those kits. I must be imagining it though. ''she thought as she laid down to rest. ''May' 'StarClan guide their paws. Chapter 1 "Nightkit, I'm gonna get you!" shouted Blazekit, his little bottom high in the air. "Not if you can't catch me!" I teased, dashing straight past him. I flicked his nose with my tail as I went by, much to his annoyance. "Hey! Can I play too?" my other brother, Applekit, asked. I stopped, and mewed, "Of course you can! Why wouldn't we let you?" Oddly enough, I was the only black kit in the litter. Actually, pretty much the only black kit in the family, right now! My black coat shined in the newly-risen sun, revealing a tiny purple spot under my right eye. Apparently, my mom noticed, because she was looking at me funny and padded over to me. "Nightkit, what's that under your eye?" she questioned. "Um, I don't know what you are talking about." I answered suspiciously. She tried washing it off of me, but I don't think it came off. "I think I'm going to have to tell Skystar about this. It doesn't come off." Skysliver sighed. "Come with me." "Mommy? Where are you taking Nightkit?" Applekit asked. "Are you taking her somewhere special? I want to come!" "I'm sorry, Applekit. Could one of you get Frostleaf for me and tell her to meet me at Skystar's den?" she said. "I'll do it!" squeaked Blazekit. I looked at him in suprise. Does he want to be the medincine cat apprentice? ''I thought. ''No, he always wants to fight and hunt. "Off you go then." said my mother as he dashed off to Frostbreeze's den. The glittering leaves and feathers in Skystar's den make the ground a sparkley green. "Ooh. I would love ''to live in here!" I remarked. "Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it? Skystar!" she said towards the shadows of the den. "Who is it?" said a voice to the side. "I have something to show you. Come and take a look at Nightkit. There is something under her eye." Skysliver said as Skystar stepped out of the shadows. "Look under her right eye. Do you see something there?" "Bring her into the light." our leader mewed. She lead me to a patch of light deep inside her den. "Look up there and see if you can find a butterfly." I strained my eyes and looked through the hole, but I couldn't see anything except for the leafy branches of the rainforest. "Um, I don't see a-" I started, then cut off by Skystar, who yelped in suprise. "Oh my." she said, staring at me. "There is something great destined for your kit." Chapter 2 "Yay! We're going to become apprentices today!" squealed Blazekit. "It's going to be ''so ''much fun! I wonder who I'm going to get for a mentor? Maybe I'll get Wolfeyes for my mentor!" "Blazekit, don't you remember him saying that he's our uncle?" I responded. Blazekit's memory is so short! "What? Oh. Well, then maybe I'll get Falcontalon!" he said, instantly cheering up. "You want to get ''Falcontalon as your mentor? I ''want to be a medicine cat," purred Applekit. "Your name fits it. Apples are plants," I mewed. "Personally, I don't care who I get. It's going to be fun whoever my mentor is! But who I ''really ''want is-" I was interrupted by Skystar calling from the Tallbranch. "Let all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath the Tallbranch!" Her voice rang out like a bird's call through the camp. I looked at my brothers and smiled. A few heartbeats later, I dashed over to the front row of the crowd. "Today, three kits will be made apprentices. Nightkit!" she said from her high perch. I stepped forward nervously. "From this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Purplemoon, you mentored Blacktooth, and despite her only having one paw, she has become a great addition to the Clan. I hope you pass down the same skills to Nightpaw," Purplemoon, the smartest cat in the Clan since Storm herself, padded up next to me from her place next to Wolfeyes. "I'll do my best!" I told her with confidence. "Oh, I'm sure you will," she responded. Soon after, Skystar spoke up again. "Blazekit! From this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Blazepaw. Lavafury, you are ready to have your first apprentice. You have shown great loyalty to the Clan, and I hope you teach Blazepaw to do the same," she meowed. Blazekit murmured something in Lavafury's ear, and he nodded. "Applekit, from this moment on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Applepaw." A heartbeat later, Frostbreeze stepped up next to Skystar. "Cats of StormClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown patience. You next medicine cat will be Applepaw," the dappled tabby mewed. "Applepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Frostleaf?" "I do," said my brother proudly. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Lunarcrystal to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Frostbreeze said, looking down on her apprentice warmly. "The good wishes of all StormClan will go with you," Skystar mewed. "Nightpaw! Purplemoon! Blazepaw! Lavafury! Applepaw! Frostbreeze!" the clan shouted into the sky. They were so loud, I think StarClan could here them. Chapter 3: "Nightpaw! Guess what! Today we get to go on our first patrol!" The sound of Blazepaw's voice disrupted my sleep. "Blazepaw, did you have to do that? I was about to catch this lilac-breasted roller when you came along. Nice move, bro, nice move." I grumbled as I stood up and shook my pelt. Purple feathers flew all over Blazepaw. "Why do you put so many feathers in your nest?" he asked. "Um, they're pretty?" I answered. "I wonder where we're going. I hope it's somewhere exciting!" I shook myself again to get rid of any remaining feathers, then padded out of the den. By the time we arrived at the TallBranch, Thunderwing was sorting out the patrols. "Purplemoon, Nightpaw, Cirtusburst, and Sparrowfoot will go on a hunting patrol while Hawkleaf, Falcontalon, Eaglefeather, and I will go on a border patrol," I didn't get to here the rest of what he said because my paws were already taking me through the entrance. A light breeze ruffled my fur as I waited for my mentor. "I hope I actually get to catch a roller. That would make me happy," I yawned, still half-asleep. Trotting lazily to a nearby tree, I waited for the rest of the patrol. Next thing I knew, I had dozed off. Chapter 4 Distant voices drifted through my mind. "Where's Storm and Air? They haven't come for a very long time," a sharp voice mewed. "I do not know Fire," replied another, "but I hope they come soon." One sounded oddly familier, as if I had heard it before. I opened my eyes and realised that I wasn't in StormClan anymore. Soft, sparkling grass was swaying as if a light breeze were blowing. Far to my right sat a group of three cats, one with a orange tabby coat, one blue-gray she-cat, and a dark brown tortoiseshell. I could only see the back of the tabby, but judging by his name and looks, I think he was a tom. Suddenly, I was jerked awake by something hitting my head. I looked around to see nothing at first, but looking closer, I saw a black shadow lurking near a gum tree. Scrambling to my paws, not realising I fell over, I dashed to the entrance. Sadly, my paws were not fast enough. Chapter 5 Sharp claws ripped through my shoulder as I dashed to the entrance. The opening to safety looked fox-lengths away, to far. I yowled in pain as those same claws sliced deeper into my pelt. Luckily, Talonpaw, a tom who is about as old as me, heard my cries for help. "What-Oh my StarClan! Let me go get some warriors!" He dashed off again as soon as he saw me. I felt my blood trickle down my shoulder. I opened my eyes long enough to see Purplemoon, Wolfeyes, and Featherheart running towards me. ''Oh, to have the pain stop... ''I thought weakly. ''Just to have it stop.... Whatever was attacking me let go immediatly. In these split seconds, I jumped up, my shoulder still bleeding heavily. My uncle Wolfeyes had knocked off that big black shadow off of me. He was now engaging it in battle, matching it's blows with his. Purplemoon padded up to me, checking my shoulder. "Featherheart, go get Frostfeather and Applepaw. They're needed," she yowled to her friend. "If you can, gather up some more warriors." At this, Featherheart dashed away at the speed of a LeopardClan warrior. "Great StarClan, is she fast!" I exclaimed, looking the way the tortie sped off. Turning to my mentor and her mate, I added, "Thanks. You saved my life." "Acutally, no we didn't. It was Talonpaw who saved you." Wolfeyes expained. I gave a grateful look to Talonpaw. "Let's get that shoulder checked." "And it seems you've snagged a claw, Wolfeyes. You're coming too," said Purplemoon, leading us back to camp. My shoulder was still bleeding, so I leaned on Featherheart's shoulder for the time being. I limped into the medicine cat den, and Applepaw found me. "What happened to ''you?" ''He asked, sniffing my wound. "Ok, Applepaw, what do we use with battle wounds?" Frostleaf said, stepping out of the den. "Um, cobwebs for the bleeding and marigold for the infection." he answered. Category:Purplemoon's Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction